Talkshow
by Sunny Dragoness
Summary: Duo gets the pilots on to an American Chat show. Please read & review. 1x2 3x4 5x6.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Ricky Lake which part of this is based on so please don't sue me because all you'll get anyway is me pocket money, which isn't much!  
  
Pairings: 1x2 3x4 5x6  
  
Talkshow  
  
"Tro, hurry up! It's coming on!"  
  
"Alright, I'm here," Trowa replied to Quatre flopping down on the couch and slipping his arm around the blonde.  
  
"Shush!" Hissed Duo, "it's started."  
  
The ex-pilots, and Zechs, were sitting in front of the T.V watching the opening credits to a chat show Duo had managed to get them on three weeks back. The five boys silenced as the audience of the show started clapping and a young woman holding a microphone began to speak, introducing the American talk show.  
  
"Hello and welcome to a very special edition of the Nikki Rake show!"  
  
Applause  
  
"For today we don't have problems to over come, instead, we are going to discuss problems that have been over come. Today I have with me the five previous Gundam pilots of the eve wars, lets go and meet them."  
  
More applause  
  
"Hi, would you like to introduce yourself," the host handed Heero the microphone.  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
"And tell us a little bit about yourself," she requested.  
  
"my name means one in Japanese, the number of my Gundam and colony L1, were I grew up."  
  
Nikki took the mike back and walked down the row and handed it to Duo, who was sitting sideways with his legs swung over the arm of the chair looking very comfortable,  
  
"Hi I'm Duo, Italian for two but I'm actually American, or AKA Shinigami, the god of death. I'm a seventeen year old active guy, who is mostly happy- go-lucky even thought I didn't like life until a year ago when the war ended. After that I could do what I wanted for the first time and actually had somewhere to live, not the street or a safehouse, a real home. I didn't have to steal to stay alive, didn't have to worry about friends dying in the war or on the streets, and didn't have missions or assassinations taking up my time that for any normal teenager was spent at parties or chilling with mates. But most of all I found love with my best friend." His fingers latched onto Heero's as he finished, "and actually started to enjoy life for once."  
  
He flashed a stunning smile around at the audience as his marvelled at how true this all was, he much preferred life now compared to two-three years ago when they were in the middle of battle or his childhood..  
  
Nikki pried the mike off Duo who had, who apparently had more to say, and moved on to Trowa and placed the microphone in his hand.  
  
"Trowa Barton. I'm eighteen. My name is Latin and, as you might have already guessed or known, means three, Heavyarms' number."  
  
Next came...  
  
"Hello I'm Quatre Rubarba Winner. I'm seventeen, from Arabia yet my name is French for four. My Gundam is named Sandrock."  
  
Wufei said basically the same as the others, excluding Duo.  
  
"I am Chang Wufei or Wufei Chang as you would say here in Amierica. I'm Chinese, as is my name for five, I grew up on L5."  
  
"your Gundams seem to have names, is this because you have such a strong bond with them?" Nikki asked as she retrieved the mike, then offered if out again for someone to answer and, unsurprisingly enough, Duo took it.  
  
"Yes we all have a strong bond with our gundams, and they do all have names, Hee-chan's is Wing, 01, mines Deathsycthe, 02, Tro's is Heavyarms, 03, Q-man's is Sandrock, 04, as they said, and Fei's, well Fei's has two names, her original being the Shenlong but Wu gave haer the name of Nataku beca..."  
  
he was cut off by Wufei.  
  
"I'll tell that story if you wouldn't mind Maxwell," the Chinese pilot interjected.  
  
"Okay catch!" Was the answer Duo said just after he had chucked the mike in Wufei's direction, who was able to catch it thanks to quick reflexes, and begin talking where Duo had left off.  
  
"My Gundam has two names because I named her after my wife who was killed in the war, Nataku, that was her fighting name." Wufei threw the microphone back over to Duo just as Nikki said,  
  
"your obviously going to have strong ties with your Gundams since you've been through so much together."  
  
"Yes," said Duo," they saved our lives and helped us all through the wars and personally I wasn't very pleased when someone blew mine up!" Duo scowled across the studio at Trowa, but only in a playful manner.  
  
"Come on Duo, you know I had to I was working undercover it's not like it was my idea"  
  
The braided boy sighed,  
  
"Yea alright Tro, they're gone now anyway," he responded and left it at that.  
  
"That's all for now, join us after the break to find out more about, these war heroes!"  
  
As Nikki went through what was coming up, the boys started chatting.  
  
~~~~ Back at the Winner mansion ~~~~  
  
"See you in three." Said Nikki and the boys broke into conversation.  
  
"Sheesh!" Began Duo as advertisements came onto the screen.  
  
"None of yous talk much do ya?"  
  
"We don't talk much?" questioned Heero mock shockingly as Quatre giggled.  
  
"More like you talk to much," commented Zechs.  
  
"Figures, considering you always tell me to shut up." "And now you see why and how annoying it is maybe you will once in a while," Wufei was hopeful.  
  
"No way!" answered Duo, "I luuuvvvv talking."  
  
"We know!" scoffed Trowa, "it's all you ever do you never shut up!"  
  
"Bet I can get you to be quiet Duo," Heero smiled.  
  
"Without pointing a gun to my head do you mean?"  
  
"Yes, without pointing a gun to your head."  
  
"Oh yeah and how do you reckon you'll be able to do th-"  
  
He was fast cut off, mid-sentence as Heero kissed him fully on the lips.  
  
"Ok you win!" Laughed Duo.  
  
"Told you I knew, replied Heero smugly"  
  
"Quiet you two it's starting again," Wufei hushed. They all shut up as the 'curtains drew back' starting the second part of the show.  
  
Fini chapter 1.  
  
Please R & R. I'll update this ASAP.  
  
Sunny Dragoness. 


End file.
